


The deep pain of leaving is red colored

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder-Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non lo sai, vero? Perché non è qui con te, adesso? Perché tu non eri con lui mentre anche Kota soffocava nel suo stesso sangue, mentre io lo guardavo respirare a fatica come te adesso, mentre vedevo i suoi occhi chiudersi lentamente? Io c’ero con lui, Hikaru. Ero accanto a lui mentre moriva, e tu non c’eri”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	The deep pain of leaving is red colored

**_ \- The deep pain of leaving is red colored - _ **

Aveva il suo sangue addosso.

Kei piangeva, piangeva, piangeva e non sembrava essere in grado di smettere.

Hikaru lo fissava con gli occhi sbarrati, come cristallizzati in un’espressione di totale smarrimento, di totale confusione, come se non capisse che cosa fosse appena successo.

E lui non sapeva spiegarglielo, e questo non faceva altro che aumentare la sua ansia.

Aveva paura, Kei.

Aveva paura di quel sangue, aveva paura di quell’espressione.

Aveva paura delle sue stesse lacrime, perché non se le sarebbe aspettate.

Si sarebbe aspettato il dolore. Si sarebbe aspettato la soddisfazione. Si sarebbe aspettato di vedere la propria rabbia sparire, come se poi non ci fosse mai stata, ma non era accaduto niente di tutto questo.

_Mi dispiace, Kei._

Le parole di Hikaru risuonavano ancora nella sua mente, e non lo lasciavano riposare.

Le sentiva, incessantemente, tanto che si portò le mani alla testa per cercare di farle sparire, per cercare di cancellarle, in qualche modo.

Non ci riuscì, e pianse ancora di più, perché quel suono gli stava facendo sempre più del male.

Non era stato bravo come avrebbe voluto. Sentiva ancora il respiro di Hikaru, con il gorgoglio del sangue che lentamente gli invadeva i polmoni, con quella pesantezza tipica di chi sta per esalare l’ultimo.

Avrebbe solo voluto che facesse in fretta, che chiudesse quegli occhi, perché non voleva vederli mai più.

_Sono andato a letto con Hikaru._

Rise, fra le lacrime, mentre la sua testa veniva invasa dalle immagini di Yabu e Hikaru insieme, dalle mani dell’uno sul corpo dell’altro, dalle loro bocche che si cercavano, ed era troppo perché riuscisse a sopportarlo.

Si avvicinò al corpo dell’altro, lentamente, chinandosi su di lui e accarezzandogli la fronte con un gesto quasi affettuoso.

“Mi dispiace, Hikka. Davvero, mi dispiace” mormorò, sistemandogli le ciocche di capelli che gli erano finite sul viso.

Era vero, gli dispiaceva quello che aveva fatto.

Gli dispiaceva, ma aveva dovuto farlo.

Si distese accanto a lui, posandogli la fronte contro una tempia, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando il suo odore.

Cercando di focalizzarsi su quello del sangue e non su quello della sua pelle, o era certo che la sua mente gli avrebbe giocato brutti scherzi, e l’avrebbe sentito mescolarsi a quello di Yabu.

Hikaru aveva ancora gli occhi aperti. Si spostavano, seguivano i suoi movimenti. Non c’era paura in essi, e Kei sapeva che c’era in effetti poco da temere, arrivati a quel punto.

_Lo amo, Kei._

“Ti ama, vero Hikka?” mormorò all’orecchio del più piccolo, facendo del suo meglio per smettere di piangere e non riuscendoci. “E allora adesso dov’è?” chiese, con un sorriso mefistofelico.

Quello di Hikaru gli parve un sospiro, ma il rumore del sangue nei suoi polmoni lo rendeva irriconoscibile.

“Non lo sai, vero? Perché non è qui con te, adesso? Perché tu non eri con lui mentre anche Kota soffocava nel suo stesso sangue, mentre io lo guardavo respirare a fatica come te adesso, mentre vedevo i suoi occhi chiudersi lentamente? Io c’ero con lui, Hikaru. Ero accanto a lui mentre moriva, e tu non c’eri” sibilò, e finalmente le lacrime si fermarono, lasciando posto alla pura rabbia.

Vide gli occhi del più piccolo accendersi di quella paura che aveva tanto atteso, di quel terrore crudele di fronte alla notizia della morte del ragazzo che amava.

E a Kei veniva da ridere, perché se non si fossero amati Yabu sarebbe stato ancora vivo e Hikaru sarebbe rimasto fra le quattro mura di casa sua quella notte, andando a dormire tranquillo, probabilmente pensando a Kota prima di addormentarsi.

E ci avrebbe pensato, anche prima di morire, ed era questo che in fondo Kei voleva.

Perché anche Yabu aveva pensato a Yaotome prima di morire, ma era il suo il volto che aveva visto.

Perché l’aveva visto, e aveva capito.

Perché l’aveva guardato con quegli occhi imploranti, e Kei aveva mostrato con lui assai più pietà di quella che avrebbe avuto per il più piccolo.

Perché era finita più in fretta, perché il coltello era affondato nel corpo di Kota molto più velocemente, perché il suo sguardo aveva impiegato molto meno tempo per spegnersi per sempre.

Hikaru non lo meritava.

Hikaru sapeva che Kei era sempre stato innamorato di Yabu, sapeva quanto gli costasse quell’amore, sapeva fino a che punto avrebbe potuto spingersi per esso.

E non gli era importato.

E mentre Kei era ancora fermo a piangere perché il suo amore non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato, il corpo di Hikaru era già sotto le mani del più grande, e lui nemmeno lo sapeva.

Si mise cavalcioni su di lui, la gamba che andava a premere un po’ più a fondo il coltello sotto il costato, ma ancora non abbastanza perché tutto quello avesse fine.

“Sai che è quello che meriti, Hikka. Sai di avermi tradito, e sai che questa è la giusta colpa per le tue azioni. Io avrei voluto che tu rimanessi in vita, che potessimo continuare ad essere amici, che potessi continuare ad ascoltarmi... ma tu hai smesso, improvvisamente. Hai preferito Yabu a me, Yabu ti ha preferito a me. Non ve n’è importato niente di quello che potevo provare, ve ne siete infischiati delle ferite che mi avreste inflitto” gli disse, con tono calmo, neutro. “E a me non importa di quelle che ho inflitto a voi” concluse, con un sospiro.

Poi spinse il coltello più in fondo, e con un ultimo respiro strozzato in gola gli occhi di Hikaru finalmente si spensero.

Inoo rimase fermo a guardarlo, e pensò che Kota fosse più bello di lui anche da morto, che i suoi lineamenti fossero meno tormentati, che avesse accettato più di buon grado la sua punizione.

Anche se, a quel punto, niente di tutto ciò contava più.

Tutto quello che importava era il sangue che macchiava i suoi vestiti, il sangue di Hikaru misto a quello di Kota così come loro si erano mischiati alle sue spalle, così come avevano mescolato i loro corpi, i loro respiri, la loro pelle.

Così come avevano mescolato il loro amore, annegando quello di Kei, Kei aveva annegato il loro amore.

Era quello che li aveva uccisi. Non era stato lui.

Scese dal corpo privo di vita di Hikaru, lottando contro l’istinto di ricominciare a piangere.

Era stanco, Kei.

Ma per fortuna, ora avrebbe potuto riposare.

Si mise in ginocchio accanto al più piccolo, sforzandosi di non guardarlo, sforzandosi di non pensare a quello che era accaduto, sforzandosi di non pensare a quel tradimento che ancora bruciava sulla sua pelle.

Se Yabu era morto, e Hikaru era morto, non avrebbe più sofferto a causa loro.

E non sarebbe nemmeno mai più stato felice.

Non avrebbe corso il rischio di soffrire di nuovo, mai più.

Posò il coltello al centro del petto, prima di affondare il colpo.

Fu più veloce con se stesso, perché aveva già indugiato troppo.

Nessuno di loro sarebbe mai più appartenuto a qualcun altro dopo quella notte, e questo avrebbe sottratto loro qualsiasi tipo di sofferenza.

Sorrise.

Poi finalmente, anche lui chiuse gli occhi.


End file.
